Tshirt
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: Setsuna had been gone for almost an entire week. None knows where she's gone or why. How is Konoka feeling now? This was inspired by the song T-shirt. Please rate and review. Thank you :
1. Tshirt

**Amychan3638: **Hi guys, sorry about my other story, A Negima Fanfic, that one kinda died. I may finish it but it could be a while.  
><strong>Dylan: <strong>Yeah, no kidding, you made me look like some kinda… weird… person… yeah (sweat drops, walks away.)  
><strong>Secchan: <strong>Yes. So, anyway amychan3638 does not own Negima**!****  
><strong>**K****ono-chan:** Silly Secchan, of course she doesn't, it belongs to Akamatsu Ken-san. (Smiles sweetly and glomps Setsuna.)  
><strong>Amychan3638:<strong> Right Konoka, well said. This KonoSetsu oneshot came to me after listening to 'T-shirt' by Shontelle, of which this story is ironically named.

ENJOY!  
><strong>_<strong>

T-shirt

The bell rang and a dreary Konoka slowly got up from her seat next to Asuna. Gathering her things, Konoka quietly left the classroom amidst a low rumble of concerned whispering.  
>"What's wrong with Konoka-san?" Makie whispered to Misora behind her hand as she watched the usually chirpy girl sidle from the room.<br>"I heard that Setsuna-san is ill and won't see _anybody_. Not even _Konoka-san._" Misora replied in the same tone. Makie's concern for the perky girl rose. Asuna watched her go, feeling absolutely helpless. She knew she couldn't fill Setsuna's place, and that made her feel even worse. Not being able to give her friend the comfort that she craved. She had comforted her, but, it wasn't her comfort that she wanted. It filled Asuna with anger to think that Setsuna could just up and leave.

As Konoka quietly made her way back to her room, her thoughts were filled with worry for her bestest friend in the whole world. Konoka wondered if she was the reason for Setsuna's absence. But then, Setsuna always said that she would never leave her. So why did she? A tear trickled down her paled cheek as she creaked open her dorm room door and crept into her room.

Asuna had a club to attend and some errand's to run for Iincho so she wouldn't be home until later and Negi had a teachers meeting with her Grandfather and Takahata-sensei so he wouldn't be home till later either. Letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks, Konoka sluggishly slipped out of her school uniform and pulled a black over-sized t-shirt with a Chinese dragon design on it, over her. To be on the safe side, in case Negi came home early, Konoka also slipped on a pair of pink P.J shorts and sat huddled on her bunk with her knees drawn to her chest, she stretched the t-shirt over her knee's allowing them to become slightly warmer. Sniffing back some tears that fell down her face anyway, Konoka leaned over to her bedside table and pressed the play button on her CD player/ radio. Burying her face in the crook of her arms Konoka began to weep as the lyrics of the song began to be sung.

_"Hey, oh let me tell you. No…..Oh, baby.__  
>Tryin' a decide, tryin' a decide, if I really wanna go out tonight I.<em>_  
>Never used to go out without cha, I'm not sure if I remember how ta."<em>

The tears where subsiding now and the Konoe heiress was now overwhelmed with a strange sleepy sensation. Laying on her side with her head resting on her arm Konoka sniffed and began to reminisce as she listened to the words, all of those times that her Secchan had promised to never leave her side. She had been gone since Thursday morning and it was now Tuesday afternoon. Konoka was beyond worried and far beyond the point of returning without Setsuna.  
><em>"I don't know if I like my outfit, I tried everything on in my closet.<em>_  
>Nothin' feels right when I'm not with you. I'm sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's. Tryin a dress up when I'm not with you. Takin' them off coz I feel a fool."<em>

The time passed and Konoka soon fell into a deep slumber. The song she had put on when she returned from her lesson played over and over as she slept.  
>'Konoka dreamt that she was in a clearing in the forest that had the most magnificent clear pond anyone had ever seen. Laying there looking into its depths with her head resting comfortably on Setsuna's lap as they listened to the birds as they flew leisurely on and the occasional plopping noise's from the fish as they came up for air. Sweet Sakura blossom fell around them, Konoka let her hand wander out to catch one as it fell within arms-reach. After looking at it she blew it away and watched as ripples danced out around it when it lazily landed on the still water. Setsuna had a light protective arm around Konoka, filling the Mage with a warmth she rarely experienced. Sighing, Konoka felt something light brush gently across her cheek. Glancing round, she noticed that there was nothing in the immediately vicinity of her face that could have touched her. Letting the odd occurrence pass her by she closed her eyes to blissfully enjoy the slight breeze as it ruffled her hair and gave her the goose-pimples that were quickly warmed by the heat given to her by Setsuna and her arm that draped over her.'<p>

After feeling the sensation again, Konoka opened her eyes and saw, with bleary eyes, her dark dorm room. There was someone sitting at the edge of Konoka's bed with a hand placed on her shoulder, as her hearing re-focussed she could still here the song she had put on hours ago.  
><em>"….with nothin' but your t-shirt on-." <em>The person reached across and gently snapped the radio off. Konoka rubbed her eyes, and they widened at who they saw at the end of the bed.  
>"Secchan?" She gasped, her voice heavy with sleep and drowsiness.<br>"Kono-chan." The samurai's voice was thick with concern and guilt, her eyebrows curved with worry for how her Kono-chan was acting.  
><em>*My t-shirt?*<em>  
>"NO!" Konoka suddenly shrieked, "It's a dream. I'm still dreaming!" She continued to shriek as she pelted from the room. Setsuna made to grab Konoka's arm but it slipped out of her reach. The door banging closed as Konoka streaked passed it.<p>

Outside, the dense grey clouds cracked and rumbled as rain escaped from it hold in the sky, drenching everything on the Earth in a chilling coat of wet. Konoka ran, she didn't know where, her bare feet splashing as she ran across the wet concrete and through deepening puddles. She couldn't see through the curtain of tears that poured down her face and mingled with the rain that stung her face. It felt like a million bees were attacking her distraught face but she didnt care, she was hurting anyways.

Finally, Konoka came to a stop. Glancing up she realised she had run all of the way to the World Tree. Gulping air into her burning lungs, Konoka slumped on a nearby bench and allowed her grief to overpower her. Her pained shrieking cries fused with the roar and the rolls of the storm that surrounded her.  
>"Is it really you?" Konoka gulped after a while as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Setsuna leaned over and gently swept her chocolate bangs from her hot, sticky and wet face and gave a small smile.<br>"Yes."  
>"Where were you Secchan? I was so worried." Gushed Konoka as she fell into Setsuna's embrace, one that the swordsman didn't try to pry from.<br>"I'm sorry Kono-chan. I had to leave for personal reasons. I feel that I am not strong enough to protect you." Setsuna explained as she hugged the still crying girl who laid within her grasp. The rain falling continuously around them.  
>"But Secchan you <em>do <em>protect me." Konoka straightened up and looked as best she could into her friends eyes, "I love you Secchan. I don't want you to ever go away like that again." She begged her eyes widening in fear.  
>Setsuna's breath caught in her throat, but she quickly let it pass, "I love you too Kono-chan." She smiled. The two sat looking into each-other's eyes before Konoka let out a hacking cough.<br>"C'mon Kono-chan. Let's get you home." Setsuna suggested standing up and gently tugging her Princess up too. Konoka nodded, her hand still clutched within Setsuna's.

Suddenly, Konoka was pulled towards Setsuna and hugged close to her body, her back fitting perfectly against Setsuna's stomach. Setsuna smiled down at Konoka who lovingly returned the smile and closed her eyes to hear a FWOOM as Setsuna's white wings unfurled from their hiding place.  
>Setsuna swept Konoka into her arms and took off into the sky, Konoka gave out a tiny yelp of pleasure, which also turning into a hacking cough. Setsuna glanced down at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, who was soaked through to the skin, with a new found worry, "C'mon. I'll get you home. You may sleep in my bed tonight." Setsuna said as she gritted her teeth as she continued to battle the elements to reach her dorm room window which she had opened previously.<br>"Ok my angel Setsuna." Konoka muttered innocently and coughed again before falling asleep.

Konoka woke up to find the curtains drawn and her precious raven-haired lover asleep on the floor, leaning against her bedside table her ponytail wonky. A cup of green tea was placed on the floor beside her, still steaming.  
>"She must have been watching me all night, Silly Secchan." Konoka giggled quietly. Standing up, she stretched her limbs and placed the quilt over the slumbering Setsuna who was snoring lightly. She noticed she had been changed into her own pyjamas and Setsuna's dragon t-shirt lay discarded in a wet dripping heap in front of the sofa.<br>"I think I'll make breakfast."

**Amychan3638:** So, guys. Whaddija think? Much better than my other story. Konoka and Setsuna are soo cute. Kawaii or what?

**Dylan:** Yeah, sure, whatever. Please review :)


	2. HELP

Hey guys, Um thanks for the encouraging words you've posted. I am now thinking of changing this from a oneshot to a little konostsu fluff story but I have no idea what to do now. So if anyone has any ideas for me to try out don't be afraid to ask. All ideas welcome. Expect you-holly-phoebe93, you can text me yours. But rest assured guys, I am busting my brains out thinking of what to do from here.  
>Amychan3638 out.<p> 


	3. Nobody's Perfect

T-shirt chapter two:  
>Nobody's Perfect<br>Me: Okay guys, chapter two is up. This is Nobody's Perfect, obviously based on Jessie J's awesome song Nobody's Perfect. This chapter focuses on Setsuna as she thinks about herself and Konoka.  
>Setsuna: *Rolls eyes* Great!<br>Me: Hey! *Glares at Setsuna* I wouldn't do anything _that _bad to you, your my favourite gal after all.  
>Konoka: *Comes storming over* Hey! Are you trying to steal my Secchan?<br>Me: Um…*Runs away, calls back* I don't own Negima! 

Setsuna sat at her desk in her dorm room and watched the rain continue to unleash its onslaught against her window pane. Or maybe it should be spelt pain, Setsuna felt awful. Last night, Kono-chan had confessed to her and she her. So why did she feel so crappy? Setsuna had felt a twang of jealousy when Konoka had to leave to go shopping with Asuna; she had to admit it was simply beyond divine to wake up to Konoka nuzzling her neck to get her to wake up. Despite her face becoming covered in her usual brilliant red when the Princess did anything intimate like that, although, she _did _like it. But she was now thrown, head first into a pit of melancholic water. And it was freezing. Her deep brown eyes drifted to the purple I-pod that Konoka had bought her for her birthday earlier this year. Her pale hand glided over it as she gently picked it up into her slightly cold hand. She liked the sound of the rain against her window pane but she would rather listen to something.  
>Placing both ear-pieces into her ears and spreading eagle spread out on her bottom bunk she scrolled down the list of Artists. Most where Japanese, from the East. And some were from the West of the world, it had taken her a while but she now understood their language. She felt quite proud of herself, Negi was a good teacher after all. A small smile spread across her pastel light lips as her eyes fell on one Western singer in particular; she was one of Setsuna's favourites. She hit the play button and her smile fell away and she entered her depressed state once more.<br>_'__When I'm nervous I have t__his thing yeah I talk too much __  
><em>_Sometimes I just can't shut the hell up__.' _When she heard this singers' first song, she had yet to grow on the young samurai, but she had with great results. Setsuna constantly listened to Jessie J, so much that the European Vampire Mage was now sick of her and her songs.  
><em>'<em>_But I never meant to hurt you, I know it's time that i learnt to __  
>Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved <em>

_This is a lesson learnt , I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it  
>I guess karma comes back around cause now I'm the one that's hurting yeah.'<em>

Setsuna laid on her bed and let the words wash over her. She wondered why Konoka loved her so much. This really _was _a lesson in love, but there was something in Jessie's words that nagged at the back of Setsuna's mind. She wondered if this internal aching that she had every time she saw or thought of Kono-chan was because she had left the girl and let her mull over the idea that she was the reason the hanyo went away on the first place. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought, she hadn't meant to put Kono-chan through so much pain. Was it justified to say it was all in aid of trying to protect her? If she asked Asuna that she would bump Setsuna around the head for being so dumb. The hanyo knew what the red head would say and staring up at the bottom of the top bunk, Setsuna could almost see her friends face as she said it.  
><em>"If you went away to help protect Konoka, who was protecting her feelings and emotions? Who was there to help protect her from the fact you <em>wasn't _there? Huh? Answer me that."__  
><em>Setsuna could answer it. Nobody. No-one was there to comfort Konoka when she most needed it because she had deserted her. The karma that Jessie spoke of _was _coming back around, Setsuna guessed she was now paying for her past mistakes.  
><em>'<em>_And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken __  
>So don't tell me you can't forgive me <em>_  
>Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody<em>_'__s perfect.'_

On the contrary, Setsuna told herself as the tears slipped down her cheeks, she knew she wasn't perfect.  
><em>'<em>_If i cou__ld turn back the hands of time __  
><em>_I swear I never wanna cross __that line__  
><em>Setsuna wished she had never let Konoka fall into that river. That painful experience had always stayed in her heart like a stake to a vampire (sorry for the cliché.) And it had rotted her soul from then on to know that she had almost been the reason for Kono-chan's death. _  
><em>_I should of kept it between us but no Jessie went and told the wh__ole world how she feels and oh __  
><em>_So I sit and I realise with th__ese tears falling from my eyes __  
><em>_I gotta chan__ge if I wanna keep you forever __  
><em>_Promise that I'm gonna try_'  
>Setsuna smiled gently at that last statement, that what Kono-chan and Asuna would say. That she had to change the way her mind dangerously brings back up the past. So much so, that her own foolishness causes Konoka more trouble that she's worth. With her head beginning to pound and throb Setsuna closed her eyes and placed her cool hands on her forehead. As she laid there, thinking about nothing but at the same time everything, her tears began to fall thick and fast.<p>

'_But I never meant to hurt you, i __know it's time that i learn to __  
><em>_Treat the peopl__e I love like I wanna be loved __  
><em>_This is a lesson learnt and I hate that I let you d__own and I feel so bad about it __  
><em>_I guess karma comes back around cause now I__'m the one that's hurting yeah __  
><em>_And I hate that I made you think t__hat the trust we had is broken __  
><em>_So don'__t tell me you can't forgive me __  
><em>_Cause nobody's perfect, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect'._  
>The song soon finished and looped back again for a second beating of Setsuna's already bruised heart. Just as unconsciousness was tugging at the depths of her sub-consciousness there was a soft knock at the door. Already knowing who it was Setsuna shifted her position so she was sitting with her back against the wall and her bum on her pillow and called for them to come in. She was surprised to hear her voice all raspy and clogged up from where she had been silently crying.<p>

The door nudged open to reveal Setsuna's girlfriend, Konoka Konoe. Daughter of the Director of the West and Granddaughter to the Dean of Mahora Academy. Upon seeing Setsuna's pink and puffy face the girl rushed over to the hanyo side and placed a loving hand on her cheek.  
>"Secchan? What's wrong Secchan? Why have you been crying?"<br>'_And I hate that I made you think that the trust we had is broken…'__  
><em>Setsuna reluctantly pulled the ear pieces from her ears and looked Konoka in the eyes,  
>"I feel I have let you down, Ojou-sama." She mumbled, her eyes wandering away from Konoka's concern gaze.<br>"But you haven't Secchan, you haven't let me down at all. Why would you think that?" Konoka's eyes also began to fill with tears as she looked into Setsuna's face, she could feel the anguish and pain radiating from her. Setsuna sniffed and turned her head slightly away from the concerned Mage. 

"Because. All those years ago, I was the one who had to protect you. And I couldn't even save you from a river. I am not the perfect being I should be, to protect you properly." Setsuna choked as more tears streamed down her face, and know Konoka's too, now she realised what was eating away at her lover.  
>Guilt.<br>"No," Konoka stated simply, "you aren't perfect. Not in the eyes of your people and not in some of the eyes of the people of the world. But you are perfect to me Secchan. You ARE perfect, because you are perfect to me. So what if I fell into that river? That has been the only mistake you have made concerning me your whole life Secchan, and you learnt from it Secchan. Yeah you went away, you went away to better yourself. You did that because you cared, I _was _disappointed when you left but I knew you had a good reason to. So please don't blame yourself, don't blame yourself for what happened all those years ago. If fate wanted me gone, it would have taken me by now. But instead, he placed me with you and with you I shall stay. Demon and all."  
>Konoka looked at Setsuna and she knew she had reached her, as her face was blank and her features relaxed. In her mind Setsuna was stuttering. She couldn't believe that Konoka knew what she was and had accepted it, but most of all she didn't care that Setsuna had abandoned her. She wasn't as scared any more. Not as she had been after it had all happened back in Kyoto when they were kids. She knew exactly how she felt now.<p>

She felt free. Like a terrible weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Reaching up, Setsuna hugged Konoka and whispered into her ear how grateful she was to have such an amazing partner in both battle and social. Konoka giggled and allowed herself to be pulled down onto the bed, where they almost instantly fell sound asleep. Wrapped in each-others embrace.

'_I gotta chan__ge if I wanna keep you forever __  
><em>_Promise that I'm gonna__ try.'_


	4. Review of the Reviews

Hey guys, I've read the reviews and their great but Wingedswordyunagi, Setsuna went away for training as she says that she had to leave for personal reasons as she felts she wasnt strong enough to protect Konoka :3


End file.
